Waiting For You
by HaloHunter89
Summary: When Glenn doesn't make it back to Alexandria Maggie is faced with hardships. Michonne and Carol stand by her. [Season Six, ONESHOT]


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Set in season six after the wolves attack, Michonne has made it, and Rick is back in the town. Some things are altered to suit me. Otherwise things are as should be with the show so far. Warning: CARYL is mentioned for those of you who don't like it, it is there. It is a thing and it's in this story- turn back now or hush up.**

Everything was silent. It was like even mother nature was grieving with them all. It was hard. Life was hard. That didn't mean they were always granted a reprieve. For once though it felt like they had a moment to take breath collectively and even though they seen only death and despair; it was a breath. A moment. And something that was all it took to see your world completely overturned.

Her words were like a gunshot. It was echoing through her mind and instead of something comforting to say she was left with nothing. She was a mother after all; at one time. Done the best she could until her best wasn't enough. This new world was cruel and loved to destroy the hope of future. Her daughter didn't deserve the death she got. Carol was too weak then to save her daughter. It was with Sophia's death that she'd started to smolder. After everything that was thrown at her and they went through she'd come out the otherside wish ashes around her feet.

Maggie wasn't her though. Maggie didn't suffer an Ed. She wasn't delusional. There were going to be hardships, a lot of them. If Lori's pregnancy showed them anything it was that things were even more dangerous than they imagined. A look into Maggie's wide eyes told her that Lori's own birth was in her mind. A stark reminder that she'd cut Judith from her mother and delivered her to a distraught father. Daryl swooped in then when Rick was gone. She didn't see it but the actions of Daryl that night and Maggie saved that baby girl.

"Did Glenn know?" Michonne's voice was soft.

Maggie finally tore her eyes away from the window and swallowed. " _Yes_."

Michonne's eyes went to her and they both waited. It'd been off and on. Glenn wasn't back and they had no news if he was alive or what could have happened. There were a few people of their group missing. Abraham, Sasha, and Daryl had yet to make it back either and while she was worried for them all she was terrified for Daryl. She could sympathize with Maggie at least about that. Of course she wasn't having his kid but loving him regardless made the situation terrifying.

"I wanted to go with them. I wanted to help but he wanted me to stay. He'd been adamant I think of the baby." Maggie swiped at her eyes and laughed without humor. "Aaron was going to help me. Without even a doubt or question we were taking off but then I heard Glenn and knew I was making a mistake. I was being selfish."

"When we get a chance to get out of here we'll look for him." Carol soothed. "We'll bring him home."

Maggie looked at her and gave her a wan smile. "We've all lost someone or everyone. How do I do this without him?"

"You can." Michonne met her eyes, "You do it because your child demands it."

"You'll have us." Carol smiled. "We'll always be with you and help any way we can."

"Promise?"

Carol turned more and Maggie leaned into her head going to her chest and she wrapped her arms around. Michonne was on the other side of her and rubbed her back. Both women watched as the younger trembled and watched the fading light outside. Meeting Michonne's eyes they made a promise to Maggie and this child that they'd do whatever they could. It was a brief smile, a flash of understood pain and despair shuddering through the eyes; it was two mothers becoming an anchor for another.

"What nickname do you think Daryl will come up with?"

Maggie laughed and shook her head, "I can't wait to find out."

Neither Carol or Michonne mistook the hope in her voice for seeing the stranded group members again. Maggie's hand tightened around her own hand and Carol swallowed. Meeting her eyes there was a knowing light in them and Maggie's grip tightened again.

"He's okay." Maggie whispered, "If anyone is going to survive this it's him."

"Knock knock."

All three looked up to see Rick in the doorway. His eyes went to Michonne first looking her over for injury. When he was satisfied he finally looked to the other two. He gave them a smile but met Maggie's eyes.

"The second we can get through we _WILL_ go for him." Rick swallowed, "Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha are in vehicles. They'll be here as soon as the rest of the herd is handled."

Carol forced a smile. Even she knew that they should be back by now. Michonne sighed and nodded, "I should have stayed to help him."

Maggie set up and shook her head, "No, if you did then the one who made it back wouldn't have."

Michonne nodded and her hand slid from Maggie's back. Rick watched her as she stood. Maggie watched quietly as the two left the room before turning back to Carol. Carol arched a brow at the question in her eyes.

"We all assumed you and Daryl were together but you've never confirmed it. Are we going to have to play the guessing game with those two too?"

Carol snorted, "Assumed? Why didn't anyone ask?"

"Are you serious? I've heard about Daryl throwing squirrels into Rick's face and we all know he's as private they come with a temper to rival the devils at times."

Carol grinned, "You could have asked me."

Maggie stared at her for a minute, "Would you have told us? You two were always together after the farm. You two rode up on his bike and it seemed like after that you were attached at the hip. Me and Glenn use to set and take bets on if you two were or weren't."

"Who won?"

Maggie looked outside and then back to her, "I don't know. Are you or aren't you?"

"We are."

"Then me." Maggie grinned, "When Glenn gets back he has to pay up." Her smile was devious. Her face sobered though and she looked to where Rick and Michonne escaped too, "SO are they together or not? I've seen that woman sniffing around him but wasn't sure what was going on."

"Don't think he's interested in that." Carol shrugged, "Think his hands are full with Michonne."

Both women leaned back into the couch taking comfort the other as they kept a vigil waiting for the men they loved. Maggie with the future very much within herself and Carol with a fire burning in her eyes. She wouldn't be separated from him again but knew he was strong enough to make it. He wasn't a boy anymore but a man.

Michonne came back through with Judith in her arms and took her seat back up. All three waiting silently. Rick gave them a sad knowing smile before his eyes softened looking at Michonne and his daughter. Carol smiled at him and he slipped away. He was just as worried for them others as they were but he didn't have a chance to set down. Not with the things needing to be done around here. Until the herd cleared they'd wait.

"Thank you." Maggie whispered.

Carol and Michonne each caught a hand of hers. Maggie tightened her grip taking what strength she could. The last of the light of the day leaving them. Tomorrow was a new day but it still had the hope for the future.


End file.
